powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 7: Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson
Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson is the seventh episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is a tribute to Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Synopsis With the next clue from Navi saying that they need to find the tiger child, the Gokaigers face off against Space Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII with the help of Jan Kandou. Plot With the next clue from Navi saying that they need to find the tiger child, the Gokaigers search to no avail before their search is interrupted by Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. Furious of the interference, the Gokaigers fight Pachacamac yet Ahim and Don are outmatched by Pachacamac's Cosmic Kenpō fighting style with the others assume the forms of the GaoRed, GaoYellow, and GaoBlue to drive him off. Later, talking over their level of skill in fight, Ahim and Don come across Geki Jū Tiger-Ken master Jan Kandou with the former wanting to train along with the children that Jyan's teaching while Don chickens out. That night, after Navi explains to the crew that they jump to the wrong conclusion by going after a tabby and later realize that they trained themselves, Don resolves to get strong as Captain Marvelous and Luka. The next day, Don joins Jan's class to Ahim's surprise while the rest of the GokaiGalleon crew battles Pachacamac using the power of the Sun Vulcan team. However, Pachacamac uses a new technique thanks to Insarn's modifications. When contacted by Navi about their crewmen in trouble, Ahim and Don learn from Jan that their training is over as he reveals himself as the tiger child they are looking for. Arriving at the battle, GokaiGreen and GokaiPink tell the others to use the Gekiranger Keys to counter Pachacamac, weakening him before using the Gokai Blast Final Wave to finish him off. When Pachacamac enlarges, GokaiOh is formed to fight him using the Gekiranger Keys to summon Qi-based images of the GekiBeasts to destroy the villain. Elsewhere, as Don is now able to stand up for himself, Jan tells Master Xia Fu that he will entrust the future of the planet to the Gokaigers. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Hiroki Suzuki as Jan Kandou (GekiRed†) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Episode info *Writer: Junko Kōmura *Original airdate: April 3, 2011 Trivia *Gokai Changes in Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson: **GokaiRed - GaoRed, VulEagle, GekiRed **GokaiBlue - GaoBlue, VulShark, GekiBlue **GokaiYellow - GaoYellow, VulPanther, GekiYellow **GokaiGreen - GekiViolet **GokaiPink - GekiChopper Elements/Homages to Gekiranger *The title of this episode is similar to one of Gekiranger: it begins with an onomotopeia-like word that is made of a two-syllable word repeated twice, which is a typical trait of Jan. This title is reminiscent of the first Gekiranger title from the onomotopeia, with the original as Niki-Niki! Fierce Beast-Fist! *Pachacamac XIII is the descendant of the main villain of the Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger crossover movie. External links *Episode 7 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes